Too Little Too Late
by XxTurtleTomboy173xX
Summary: When Raph and Leo get into a fight and Leo runs away from his home and his family to rethink things, it's Raph job to bring him home. ( I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY OR THE TURTLES!) These last few chapters are a tribute to my friend "CoolCatStar" on to carry on her story and all the rights go to her. The pic also!
1. Chapter 1

The turtles had just come back from their failed mission on trying to take down a Kraang HQ. The boys were pretty mad about it too, but Leo was more mad at Raph, then the fact that they failed the mission Only because Raph was the one who made them fail because he didn't listen to Leo, and did his own thing. Honestly, Leo didn't want to talk him right now.

"So, your not gonna talk to me? heh, How childish." Raph mocked at Leo as all four of them sat down in the pit.

"It's not childish, I'm just mad that's all. I can't believe you didn't listen to me at all today." Leo snapped back. By there, a war started to break out.

"Well why should I even listen to you ta start with? Your orders are lame and a waste of time. I feel sorry that Mikey and Donnie listened ta them."

"They are not a waste of time, they are thought through and safe."

"Yeah, that's what I would call them. Leo, their pathetic. And sometimes just like you." Raph barked. By now they were both standing up in the pit.

"I am not pathetic. How am I pathetic?"

"Do I have to point out the obvious?"

"You know what Raph?"

"Oh please share."

Leo growled, kicked Raph down and stormed out the lair entrance. Leo made it for the nearest manhole cover and slipped through. He didn't care by the fact it was down pouring, he just wanted to leave the lair.

Did they just see that correctly? Did Leo really just do that? The two youngests just sat there completely surprised, wide eyed, looking where Leo once stood. Raph was on the ground leaning on his elbows dumbfounded.

"Uh…. Wow…" Mikey said breaking the silence. "Did Leo just-"

"Yes Mikey. He did" Donnie interrupted.

Raph stared at the entrance for a little while, Then got up to make his way to the turnstiles.

"Raph wait. I think you should leave Leo alone right now." Donnie said.

"Yeah dude you made him kinda angry." Mikey agreed.

Raph hesitated, looked at the entrance and back. Then finally nodded. "Whatever.

A few hours passed since Leo ran out of the lair and Raph started to get a little antsy.

"Ugh, where is he? He's been gone forever dudes.." Mikey whined.

"You know, I hate to admit it but, Mikey's right, Leo has been gonna while." Donnie agreed. "You don't think he got himself into trouble, do you?"

"guys, this is Leo were talking about. I am pretty sure he didn't get into trouble. Now I'm gonna go out and find him, and bring his shell right back here." Raph got up and made his way to the lair entrance.

"Be safe Raph, and make sure that you guys get back before the storm that's coming tonight." Donnie called to his older brother.

"Yeah yeah, we'll be back" and Raph left the lair without another word.

Leo was sitting alone on a rooftop about seven blocks away from his home, In the light rain that was coming down, looking at the blue yin-yang necklace Raph gave him when they were younger. He started to think about the good times he had with Raph too, but quickly snapped out of it when he heard shuffling behind him. He quickly put the necklace in his pocket, jumped up and turned with his hand on his sword's handle.

"Calm your self Leo, it's just me." Raph said walking towards his older brother. "Come on bro, time to come home."

"No." Leo simply replied.

"What?"

"I mean, not right now.. I'm not ready to go back home yet"

"You just had quite a few hours to ya' self, you are comin home." Raph basically ordered.

"Why are you being like that all of a sudden Raph? So what if I don't go home right now? I don't think it will be the end of the world if I don't." Leo snapped back.

"Leo, it's late. You go home now, or I'm gonna make ya come home myself! Your choice." Raph stepped closer.

For a moment, Leo was silent, and didn't do anything but glare at Raph. "So what's your decision?" the younger brother practically taunted.

I'm not coming home Raphael. Why would I go back when I know the next moment were going to fight again? You answer me that." Leo calmly replied.

The red clad turtle was a little shocked by what his older brother said. But that didn't stop him from bringing him home. "Since your gonna be like that, I guess I'm just gonna have ta bring ya home myself."

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" Raph didn't reply. Instead, he charged at Leo, catching him completely by surprise, knocking him down. Leo quickly got back up, but so did Raph. "Raph, what are you doing?!"

Raph didn't respond, but only to charge at Leo once again, and hitting the eldest square in the chest with the handle of his sai, knocking the wind right out of Leo. Leo began to cough, because f the lack of air in his lungs, but quickly recovered, and was waiting for Raph to make his next move. Which, wasn't a long wait, because raph lashed his sai out at Leo, and Leo dodged the weapon with ease.

"Raph, if this is your way in bringing my home then it wasn't very thought through.." Leo stated.

"I don't care!" Raph finally spoke, "You are unbelievable! You had to blame your fault on mine didn't ya! Why didn't ya take the blame every once in a while!"

'Is that what this is about? Raph,I don't blame you every time, and tonight was totally you though, haven't you thought about that? I had nothing to do with it this time!" Raph lashed his sai out again, and Leo once again dodged the attack.

"TOUGH! Ya know, ya make me feel like my life would be better off if ya weren't my brother. I mean that Leo."

Leo stood there dumbfounded. Did Raph really just say that his life would be better without him? But before Leo could move, Raph swung his sai at Leo's for arm, causing a decently deep cut. Leo yelped in pain and covered the wound with his hand. By then, it was pouring. You could barely see no more than 4 feet ahead of you.

Raph soon came back into reality and stared at Leo clutching his wound, then glanced down at his tip was slightly bloodstained. He looked back up at Leo.

"If that's really how you feel Raph, then maybe I should just leave." Leo said. Leo took the necklace out of his belt, and threw it at Raph's feet.

Raph looked down at the object,then picked it up. "You still have this?" Raph asked while looking at the necklace, thinking about the moment he gave it to his older brother.

"Had, is the correct terms…"

"Wait, woe, Leo, yer actually leaving? I didn't mean it, ya know that, don't ya? That I would neva say somethin like that to ya? Ya can't leave!" Raph basically pleaded.

"TOO LITTLE TOO LATE FOR THAT RAPH! You had your chance, and now I see you don't need me anymore, so, I may as well leave. I don't want to bother you anymore than I had before." Leo turned to leave not wanting to talk to Raph anymore.

Tears sprouted at the corners of Raph's eyes, but refused to let them fall. "I'm sorry. OK? I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry.."

"Don't bother." With that, Leo ran off.

Raph stared after his older brother until he was out of site, and by this time, the tears won, they flowed freely down Raphs face. He couldn't stand it. He just lost a brother, a friend. 'What am I going to tell the others?' He thought. The rain grew lighter on his way home. At least, lighter than it was before..


	2. Chapter 2

It took Raph a moment to gather himself, and started walking depressedly towards home. By the time he got to the nearest manhole cover, It was only sprinkling. But that didn't matter to him, the only thing that did matter to him right now, was realizing how he had let Leo go so easily like that. Raph was never going to forgive himself if he never sees his big brother again. He lifted the cover and slid inside into the sewers below.

It was a long and depressing walk back to the the time he got back, he walked throught the turnstiles, and walked to his room. However he never made it to his room cause he was stopped by Mikey.

"Hey Raph, I thought you were going to bring Leo home. Where is he?" Mikey asked tilting his head.

"I really don't want to talk about it Mike.." Raph's voice tailed off a little.

"He didn't die did he?!" Mikey asked starting to freaking out a bit.

"What! No! We just got inta a fight.. and fought, and I kinda said and did some stuff I shouldn't have done, and, well he ran off." He said scratching his head.

"And it didn't occur to you to follow him?" Donnie joined.

"It did, but, just, I don't know. I know I should have, but I didn't. I screwed up, I know, and I have no idea how ta fix it. I don't know where he went, or anything like that! It's all my fault! I know that!" Raph shouted back at Donnie.

"Well you better figure something out! You are on your own on this Raphael. Figure out a way to get Leo to ever trust you again. Come on Mikey, Lets go." The two youngest turtles turned and headed for the lair entrance.

"Where are you guys goin?"

"Were going to see if we can try to find him!" Mikey yelled back.

"No you are not!" an new voice snapped at them making all three of them jump. "It is late you three must look for Leonardo tomorrow."

"But sensei! Leo's out there right now, and If we don't look now, he might get in trouble, or leave the city!" Donnie explained.

"Leonardo will be fine for one night. Now go to your rooms now! I do not want to hear out of any of you until the morning. I also don't want any of you sneaking out. Do I make myself clear?" Splinter said dryly. There was a moment where none of them spoke. Splinter tired again. "Do I make myself clear my sons?"

"Hai sensei…" the three said in unison, and walked to their rooms.

Leo traveled for a little while on the rooftops, and covered the wound with the tails of his mask to make a makeshift bandage. He was on his way to see April. He just really needed to talk to a friend.

He finally arrived to his friends apartment, and tapped on the window glass. He waited for a moment, then the redhead came to the window, and opened it up.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" April questioned. She glanced over to his arm. "Oh my gosh, what happened to your arm?! Come in and let me look at it!" Practically pulling him in. April walked him over to the bathroom to get him cleaned up. She unwrapped his arm to look at the injury. "What happened?" she repeated her question.

Leo stayed silent for a moment, then answered. "Raph and I were having a fight, then he attacked me and started saying things I wish he never said.. then, he cut me with his sai." Leo winced a bit as April was cleaning out the wound.

"Sorry…" She thought over the words Leo had just said and then replied. "Leo that's horrible! Why would Raph do such a thing?"

"He was just mad, and, I don't think I have the strength to go home for a while.. Do you know of anyplace I could sleep in for a while?"

"Tell you what, you can sleep in my living room tonight, stay at my house tomorrow, and on my way to school and back I will try to see if there are any places you can stay." she said as she finished wrapping Leo's arm. "I mean, it's the least I could do for you after the way Raph did this to you."

"Thanks April. I really owe you one." The turtle replied. April lead Leo to the couch and got a pillow and a blanket for him to sleep in.

"Is this enough?"

"Yeah, thanks." Leo replied tucking himself into the blanket. "Hey, where is your aunt? I was wondering this for a little while."

"She's out of town for the week so you don't have to worry about her."the teen said with a smile.

"Oh ok."

"Goodnight Leo."

"Goodnight April. and, thanks again"

April smiled and left the room, leaving Leo alone. It didn't take him long to fall into a deep sleep.

It was morning in New York, and the three younger turtles exited their rooms hoping that Leo returned last night when they were asleep, but the hope was shot down when they found that the eldest brother never returned. So, the two youngests tried not to think about it by going through their routine.

As for Raph, he still felt extremely guilty about what happened and couldn't shake the feeling that something happened to Leo after he ran off. Now Raph was sitting there, in the pit, examining the charm of Leo's didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone, with his older brother home and safe, but that wasn't going to happen, and he knew that.

Through Raph's mind, he was trying to figure out how he was going to make Leo forgive him when he came home. He huffed, got up, put the necklace in his pocket, and went over to the punching dummy to let his frustration out.

Meanwhile, mikey was in the kitchen making one of his "masterpieces", but still couldn't get his mind off of Leo. No one in the lair could. Not after Raph chased him away like that. Mikey shook the thought to the back of his mind for now and finished up what he was making. He combined pizza (obviously) with peanut butter. To him it sounded good. But to everyone else in the known planet, it was just nasty.

It was about 9:00 when Leo woke up. He forgot where he was for a moment, then remembered what happened, and why he was here. He sighed at the memory. He really didn't want to speak or see Raph for a really long time. Yet, he still didn't know how long it would be yet. He sighed again, then got up and went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Soon, Leo's T-phone vibrated in his belt, which surprised him for a moment. Leo picked up the T-phone and read the screen. It was a text form April.

"Hey Leo! Good R U up yet?" The text read. Leo simply smirked and replied.

"Hey April, yes I am up. Aren't U supposed to Be in school?" He pressed send and put the phone down. 'I might as well do some meditating while I'm here. I have nothing better to do. Plus, it will help me get my mind off of last night...' Leo thought. Leo walked out of the kitchen with his glass of water and sat down on the carpet of April's living room. He set the water down on the table next to him a long with his phone, and cleared his mind. Pretty soon he was in deep meditation mode.

April walked into her apartment at around 3:30.

"Leo! I'm home!" No one answered. "Hello?" Still no reply. 'Thats weird...' She started to look around only to find her friend still meditating on her living room floor. April smiled at how peaceful Leo looked at the moment. But she had to get him out of this state. She walked over and kneeled down in front of him, and lightly shook him.

It startled Leo because he was not expecting it, but didn't show it. He simply opened his eyes and smiled at his friend. "Hey April." He says softly.

"Hey. Did you not get my last texts? You had me a little worried.." She said letting him go and went to next to him.

Leo grabbed his phone and noticed he had 4 un-read messages from April. He must have not heard it vibrate. "Sorry. I didn't hear it. And sorry for making you worry..." He said.

"It's ok," she gave him a sideways hug, and squeezed his shoulders. "I wasn't too worried, I knew you could take care of yourself if anything came up." she released the turtle. "Hey, I also found a place you could stay at!"

"Really?!" He asked.

"Yeah, it's an abandon apartment building about a block away from my school! Here is the address." April handed Leo a piece of paper with the address on it.

Leo looked at the address. "And your sure it's abandoned?"

"Yes I am sure. I looked up the address online on my phone and the website I found said it was abandoned for a few years. It looks pretty suitable to live in for the time being." April simply replies.

"Cool, I'll go check it out tonight." Leo put the address in his T-Phone, and put the paper and the phone in his belt.

"Ok, so in the meantime what are you going to do? I have homework to do so I won't be able to hang out with out..." April said kinda sadly.

"It's fine, I'm pretty sure I can figure out something to do. Go and do your homework." He gave her a little smile.

"Well if your sure-"

"I'm sure."

"Ok, I will be in my room of you need me." She said while getting up. She grabbed her backpack and went to her room.

Leo thought for a moment. He looked around. He realized that April's living room was pretty big considering it was an apartment. He might as well practice some katas.

He got up and walked into the middle of the room. He had about 5 1/2 feet of room around him. That was enough room for him. He didn't even bother picking up his swords. He left them where he was sitting. It didn't really matter. After all he needed to practice katas that didn't need his swords anyway. He concentrated, then started his training.


	3. Chapter 3

It was night time and Leo was getting ready to go check out the apartment building April said earlier. He already gathered up his things and was waiting by the big window in April's room. After three minutes the redhead came into her room to see Leo before he went to the building.

"You ready?" She asked her friend.

"Yes I am. And I have to say, thank you for doing all this for me. I really apreciate what your doing." He gave her a small smile.

"It's really no problem Leo. Really. Now, you might want to go now if you don't want your brothers finding you. After all, knowing Donnie, he will want to come here first to look." She said with a little laugh.

That made Leo laugh a little as well. "Your right April." He hugged April. April couldn't help, but hug back. A minute later, they broke the hug, and the turtle jumped out to the fire escape. He waved his goodbye, kept to the roof, and started his journey to the building.

April watched him for a moment before closing the window, and going to the kitchen to get an apple.

The brothers got their gear on, said their goodbyes to Splinter, and headed out.

"Guys, we should start at April's place. Maybe he went there first." Donnie suggested.

"so you can see your girlfriend?" Mikey mocked.

"This is no time to make fun of Donnie Mikey." Raph slapped Mikey in the back of the head.

"Raph's right Mikey. Come on, we have to go find Leo." Donnie said before climbing up the latter to a manhole cover.

His brothers quietly followed, and soon, they were up and out of the sewers and climbing onto a roof. They decided to go with Donnie's plan on going to April's place first. It took about ten minutes to get to April's.

Donnie walked up to her window and tapped it.

April walked up to her window, and saw that it was Leo's brothers. With a sigh, she opened the window.

"April, have you seen Leo? He's been gone since last night." Donnie exclaimed.

"Sure, I saw him. What about it?" April crossed her arms over her chest.

the three turtles stared at her, eyes wiedened a little. "Leo told you what happened didn't he?" Raph asked.

"Oh yeah. He also told me that he actually doesn't want to go home for quite a while. He's really hurt Raph." April turned her focus to Raph, who looked down at his feet in shame. This was all his fault. He never wanted to hurt Leo, then come to hear that he doesn't want to come home. He looked back up.

"Do you know where he went? I really need to apologize." Raph asked.

"I do. But I'm not telling you. He doesn't want to see you guys right now.I don't think that there is anything you can do to change his mind right now." April explained.

tears welded up in Mikey's eyes just listening to this. He never ever wanted to hear that one of his brothers didn't want to see or hear from him. Especially not his oldest brother. He sat down. Donnie noticed this and kneeled down next to him and patted his back.

"Come on guys lets just go. There's no reason in staying here any longer." Raph sounded broken, but he did not show it.

"Yeah. Thanks anyway April." Donnie said before helping Mikey up.

April said nothing, and just closed her window not wanting to see them anymore. She was already felt bad for them, she didn't want to look it as well. Then she exited her room.

The brothers left the fire escape and jumped to the building next to April's building's roof.

"Donnie, did you try locating Leo's T-phone yet?" Raph asked realizing that Leo had his phone with him.

"Yes Raph I did, but some how he turned off the GPS locator in his phone. My guess is that he really didn't want to be found." Donnie replied sadly.

"Well there is no sense in just sitting here let's try to find him!" Raph said egarly. Donnie saw the eagerness in Raph and quickly followed not wanting to argue.

Leo followed the address until he found the building. 'Sure does look abandoned...' Leo thought. He shrugged it off and went inside.

He looked around and the building was dusty and run down. It was defiantly abandoned. He walked around a little more trying to find the best room to stay on. It didn't really matter to him as long as it had a window, a bed, and a bathroom. Sure enough after looking for about twenty minutes, he found a room. It was a small, yet suitable appartmant with everything he needed. Plus, the living room was pretty roomy. That gave him enough room to practice his ninjutsu skills. The room was in the back of the building, and had a fire escape next to one of the larger windows in the appartment.

Leo settled in and went right to bed. He had a long day of making the room a lot more suitable for living, and needed lots of his strength.

Raph and his brothers searched for what seemed like forever around half the city with no luck on finding their oldest brother. By this point, the two youngest were pretty ticked. Raph had did this. He drove Leo away, and now they might never see Leo again.

Donnie stopped running on the rooftop they were on and sighed. "I am calling it. We need to het home. It's pretty late and it also pretty obvious that we're not going to find Leo tonight."

"Yeah I agree Donnie. Let's go home I'm tired..." Whined Mikey.

"No, I refuse to go home without Leo. I'm going to keep going until I see him." Raph growled.

"Raph it's late. Please, let's just go home. We can search the other half of the city tomorrow night." Donnie said.

Raph glared at Donnie for a moment. Not believing that Donnie is giving up tonight so easily, but then gave in. It was late. "Fine. Whatever." Raph started to make his way back to the lair not even bothering to wait for the others.

It's been about three days since they started searching for Leo. With no luck what so ever. In fact, they started thinking that he was captured.

Donnie was in his lab trying to hack into some security cameras in the foot headquarters and and some of the Kraang detention facilities. Raph was irratated now. How could Leo just leave them like that without a word?

Raph hasn't been able to focus that past few days actually. He has only thinking about his older brother. The scene just kept running through his head like a broken projector. "TOO LITTLE TOO LATE FOR THAT RAPH! You had your chance, and now I see you don't need me anymore, so, I may as well leave." Leo's words rang in his ears. He was going through ideas on how to Leo to come home and trust him again. So far, the second oldest had no ideas what so ever. And that made him the most upset.

Donnie walked out of his lab. He looked up and saw Raph sitting in the steps next to the lair entrance, like he has always been sense that day. "I found nothing. No one has him. So on the plus side, we now know that he isn't captured!" Donnie said with a sad smile.

"On the MINUS side, we still don't know where Leo is. I mean, he can't just disappear like that! There must be a hideout or something that's be has made! Either that or he left the city!" Raph blurted out. He got up and started to make his way over to Donnie. "Are you one hundred percent sure that there is no way in tracking him?"

Donnie glared at Raph. Now he was getting frustrated. Raph has been like this every day now. "Yes Raph, I am one hundred percent sure. I have checked everything! Wait, I just got an idea. April is the only one who knows where she is right?"

"Yeah..." The older turtle replied, not quite sure where Donnie was going with it.

"Well maybe she's been visiting him every once in a while. Maybe, just maybe, I could try to hack into her phone and get into the GPS log!" Donnie said hopefully.

"But, don't you need her phone to do that?" The red masked brother asked.

"Sense I am the one who built the phone in the first place, I kept the phone logs on my computer. Now if I use that with the program I used to make the phones, I might be able to get into her phone." He said thinking through the plan.

"That's a major 'maybe' Donnie. If that doesn't work, then what?" Raph said as stubborn as usual.

"I honestly don't know. But I need to get started on the process. Maybe you can think of plan B while I do this." Donnie suggested.

Raph looked at Donnie for a moment, then nodded, and headed to his room.

Leo was putting the finishing touches on his new temporary had washed everything down with a rag he found, and the water from the did the job nicely, minus the streaks you see hear and there. I was definitely an improvement on how it looked before. He fixed the furniture, washed the bed and everything on it. He really didn't feel like sleeping on gross dirty sheets and a smelly comforter.  
As he finished, there was knock at his window. It startled him at first. He wasn't expecting anyone. He went to the window to find April sitting on the fire escape with a sack full of things he needed. Like food, clean towels, stuff like that.

He opened the window for his friend and let her in. "Wow, you really got this place put together in three days! Nice job." She commented about the room.

"Well I am a ninja, so I can get things done faster than normal people." Leo replied as he put everything she brought him away.

"Well, that's not what I was thinking but ok."

"Then what were you thinking?" He questioned her

"Well, you being a turtle and all-" she began, but was interrupted by Leo.

"So you think all turtles are slow? Hah! I'll show you slow!" He leapt at her and tackled her to the ground. April struggled against Leo and eventually got him off her and pounced at him, temporarily pinning him to the ground. It was a good ten minutes until Leo finally won her down.

"So you still think all turtles are slow?" he laughed.

"Alright alright I don't! Now, can you please let me up now?" she begged weakly pulling against his arms. He let her up and they both laughed at one another, and went to the kitchen to get themselves some water.

"So Leo, what is it like living alone?" she asked breaking the small silence.

"Honestly, It's quiet, and,well lonely. But I am not ready to do home yet…" he looked down at his glass.

"Totally fine. I get it. You're still upset about it and still need time to yourself." April replied.

"Thanks, I am glad you understand, and I really needed the company every once in a while." He finished his glass and put it in the sink.

"You're welcome. I need to get back home. my aunt I coming home early and she will freak if I'm not there. Later!" She got up and went to the window.

"Bye April. See you later!" he called back. She nodded and left. 'It's nice to have a friend like her.' Leo thought. He looked at the time. it read '10:30'. He had nothing else to do. So he got up and left the building for a quick run. He hadn't gotten out lately, so it was nice to be out now.

The three brothers were out on their search once again in the city of New York. Donnie was in the lead with his Tphone out in his hand. He thinks he has figured out where Leo was when he went through the history on where April had been. As they neared closer to the place that the phone was telling them, when they noticed April walking out from the alley next to the building.

'I knew it!' Donnie thought. Donnie was the first to jump off the ledge they were on and run to April. "April! What are you doing out here?" He asked knowing that the girl would lie.

"Oh, you know. Just walking around. Why? Is it against the law to want to take a walk at night?" She shot back quickly. She knew he would never buy his lies, but it was worth a shot.

By this time, the other two turtles met up with Her and Donnie. Raph heard her lie and spoke up. "April quit it, we know you weren't. Leo is living here isn't he? You're a bad liar so don't even try."

April really wanted to keep her promise with Leo and not tell his brothers where he was, but the guys knew she was a bad liar, so she felt cornered. She tried to think of a way to get out of the situation, then thought of something. "Guys, I would love to stand around all night and chat, but my aunt will be coming home soon and I need to get home. Now if you excuse me, I will be leaving now." She tried to maneuver around them, not even daring to look at them in the face. Technically it wasn't a lie at all. She really did need to get home before her aunt did. "Goodbye guys" she said, then ran down the sidewalk towards home.

They looked back at the teenager before continuing to go into the alley to see if their brother was really there.

Not far away was Leo,crouching in the shadows on top of the building next to the on he was living in. He saw the entire scene play in front of him. He felt sorry for April. He didn't want her to be caught in the situation like this.. 'I'm gonna have to make it up to her later' he thought. 'but right now, I want to get out of here before my brothers realise that I'm not there...' He turned and ran down the rooftop and thus begun his nightly jog.

Raph started up the fire escape. "Which one is his?" he called down to his purple clad brother.

"Raph, the phone doesn't give me the exact coordinates to where the phone has been! just look through the windows and choose the one that is the cleanest! I am pretty sure that Leo would not live in a dirty apartment for this long," Donnie informed to his older brother.

"Alright." Raph said and started to look through the windows. He was glad the entire building was abandoned because if it wasn't, he wondered what people might think when they see mutant turtles with weapons looking their windows. He chuckled at the thought. He was soon knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Mikey call out.

"Hey I think I found it! I think this might be where he is living!" Mikey said gesturing for his brothers to check it out. Mikey was right. It was the apartment that Leo was staying. Everything was neat, clean, and there was fresh food in the kitchen. Slowly, the brothers opened the windows and climbed in. Raph was the first to go in, followed by Mikey, then Donnie. They searched the apartment. Leo was just not there. "Ok dudes, should we stay here 'til he gets back?" Mike asked.

"Maybe we should st-" Donnie was cut off by Raph.

"Guys, what would you do is ya came home an you realized there were people waitin for ya in yer livin room? People ya didn't expect to be there?" Raph made a point. No one liked unexpected visits like that. Especially when you weren't home.

"Ok, then you have a better idea bro?" Mikey asked.

"Yea I do. We will wait fer Fearless to return, but not here. We will wait fer 'im on the roof. We will be in tha shadows so he can't see us. When he gets in his little apartment, we pay 'im a little visit. What do ya say?" Raph said.

"I am with you!" Mikey said jumping a little.

Donnie hesitated a bit but then spoke. "Yea, ok. I'm with you."

"Good. Now, let's get outta here before he gets back." the three turtle brothers soon left the apartment and went up to the roof to wait for Leo's return.

They only waited for about two hours, but soon saw Leo running up to the building looking exhausted. 'Tiring yourself out again ey' Fearless?' he thought jokingly. "Ok guys, here he comes." the younger brothers prepared themselves as their brother entered his home.


	4. Chapter 4

After Leo was all the way in his little temporary home, Raph waited a few minutes then turned to his brothers. "Ok, who's goin' in first? He obviously doesn't wanna see me right now, so one of ya guys go in first." He suggested.

Donnie thought about it for a second, then replied. "I think Mikey should. He's the youngest of us all and will go the easiest on him when we go in."

"What?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Good idea. Ok Mike, go on." Raph gestured towards Leo's window. "Don't be shy!" He joked.

"Hey! I'm not shy about this at all!" Mikey stalked to the fire escape. "How dare they think I'm shy about seeing my own big brother..." He mumbled to himself. He made his way down the Fire escape until he stopped at Leo's window. The young turtle looked up seeing that his brothers were still on the rooftop clearly waiting for the right moment to go down. Mikey looked back at the window and knocked on the window.

Moments later Leo appeared at the window. He opened the window. "Mikey? How did you find me? Why are you here?" Leo didn't get the answers from Mikey because he launched a hug at Leo making them both fall into the little appartment. Mikey started to sob a little. "Mikey! What's wrong?!"

"I thought you hated us!" He sobbed. "I thought you left us because you didn't like us."

Leo returned the hug. "Mike, I would never hate you guys. I just need a brake from everything. Trust me. There is no way in shell that I would ever hate you guys, or leave for good." He tried to comfert his little brother. "Now I still need my questions answered though.."

Mikey sniffled. "Oh yeah. We found you by April's tphone. The GPS history log, I think that's what Donnie called it. And we came here to ask you to come home. We were really worried about you Leo."

That last sentence made Leo regret his decision, but he was still standing with his choice. By this time, two figures appeared be his window and climbed in. It was Raph and Donnie.

"So what do you say Leo? Will you come home?" Donnie asked.

Leo stared at them weary eyed. He frowned. "Guys, like I said, I need time alone and away from everything. It will be a while but I will come back." He promised.

Raph stepped forward. "Leo, can I talk to ya on the fire escape please?" Leo nodded. Mikey let go of Leo and let him up. Leo walked out onto the fire escape. Raph followed shortly after. He closed the window and turned to face Leo.

"Ok Raph, what is it?" He asked his immediate younger brother.

Raph looked at Leo. "Look. Eveh since that stupid fight I have been regretting what I did.." He pointed at Leo's arm. "Now, I feel like ya hate me. I would hate me too. I want to make it up to ya, but..." He tailed off. He looked down not even bothering to look at him anymore.

"Raph look, I would forgive you, but what you did was unforgivable. At least, not right now. I don't hate you, but just hear me out, I need some alone time. You understand don't you?" Leo asked.

Raph couldn't believe this. He has finally found his brother, he tries to make things right and Leo won't accept his apology! Raph was getting mad, but was keeping his anger in check so he wouldn't flip out again. "Leo please. I can't live life knowing that ya won't accept my apology! Please." He begged.

"I know your trying to make things right, but the answer is no." Leo turned to open the window and leave but Raph gripped one of Leo's wrists. "Raph let go!"

"No." Raph said firmly.

"Just leave me alone!" Leo damanded. But Raph didn't let go. "Please! Just let go! I just want to be alone right now!" Raph still didn't let go.

"Why? Ya wanna hade from me again? Wanna leave me an' not tell me where ya goin?" Raph challenged.

"No! Just, let me go! I just want to be alone! Please just respect that!" Leo tugged more trying to get his hand free. Raph tightened his grip making Leo wince in pain. "Your holding too tight! Stop!" Leo pulled harder.

Raph looked at Leo's face. Leo had his eyes squeezed shut in pain, and had a small tear running down his face and let go. "Leo! Gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't know I was squeezing too tight! Can't believe I did this!" He was about to come closer but stopped.

Leo held his wrist. "No, please, just leave me alone. Just... Go home." He turned and opened the window, and climbed in. When he climbed in he found Mikey and Don looking up at him. He guessed that they saw his tears. "Guys, please, just go home. I'm tired and want to be alone right now..." He said walking to his room still holding this wrist. Donnie noticed this.

"Leo, what happened to your wrist?" He asked in concern. "Can I see it?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Please. Leave." Leo said turning and going and disappeared.

"O-ok.. Come on Mikey." The two left the apartment and met Raph on the fire escape. Then the three climbed up to the roof. Donnie turned to Raph. "Raph, what did you do? Why was Leo crying and holding his wrist?"

He looked at his brothers. "I... I think I just made the situation even worse..." He turned and started to walk back to the lair without another word.

The two youngest brothers watched Raph leave. "Oh Raph..." Donnie muttered to himself.

A few hours after Leo and Raph had that argument on the fire escape, Leo was sitting on his bed in his apartment, thinking about what had happened. He wrapped his throbbing wrist and told himself that he would look at it a bit better later. The cut that Raph had made on his arm was healing fine, so he took the bandages off. He stayed in that position a bit longer until his tPhone went off. Leo picked the phone up with his good hand and looked at the screen. It was a text from April.

It read "Hey! I kno your bros stoped by. Everything ok?" He made a slight chuckle at April's misspelled words.

"Yea, everythings ok. Raph and I had a little 'disagreement' tonight and things didn't end well again. I'm fine." He typed with one hand. Not a few minutes after he sent his text, April called him. He sighed and answered the phone.

Leonardo collected himself and his thoughts before answering the call. "Hey."

"What happened?! Cause, whenever you say 'I'm fine.' never means 'I'm fine.', so spill it." April demanded.

He sighed again. "Raph tried to get me to accept his apology. I asked him to just leave me alone, but he didn't like the fact that I didn't want to accept the apology. He got mad and grabbed my wrist. He just wouldn't let go of me and now, I think there is something wrong with my wrist. He caused more pain to my being is all." He paused. "But, other than that, he left without a word. I enjoyed seeing Don and Mike again, I just REALLY needed to be alone."

"So wait, let me get this straight… Raph apologized for something that's really hard to forgive. You said no. He got mad and HURT you again?! Why the heck would he think that you would forgive him after hurting you TWICE?!" April was losing it. She couldn't just sit by while Leo was getting hurt by his own brother. Listen, I'm coming over to look at your wrist. I'll just tell my aunt that I'm sleeping over at a friends house or something. I'll be right there."

Before Leo could reply, she hung up. With everything that had just happened with Raph, Leo just wanted to curl up into a corner in his room and never come out. He got up and went into the living room. His wrist seemed to be getting worse by feeling of it. the leader grabbed his wrist. 'why is the pain this bad?' he thought as he sat down in a chair. He flexed his fingers on his bad hand. 'well now I know it's not broken..' he smiled. "heh. Raph, you do have a way with apologizing.."

About ten minutes later, April appeared at the window with a duffel bag. She entered and as quickly as she could without running, got to Leo's side and opened the bag. "You know, you can't just walk everything off." she said sternly.

Leo chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't think it was serious. I would have looked at it in the morning."

April took out the supplies she needed to tend his wrist. "Well, yes. But I'm not talking about that." She said without making eye contact.

He stared at her for a moment. "Oh.. that.. I know. I know! I just can't fix things with me and him right now. I know you want me to forgive and forget with Raph. I know Raph and EVERYONE else wants me to as well! I just can't! I can't make up with Raph right now. I mean, he sliced my arm and hurt my wrist to the point where I don't think it's bruised! I just can't forgive him right now, and if you all think it's just that simple, then you have get your head straight." He looked down. "I feel like everyone wants me to be exactly how THEY want me to be. That people expect too much from me. That I have do what they want me to do. But I can't be like that. And, if that's what people want me to be, a doll in their hands, then I can't live like this anymore."

April looked up at Leo wide eyed. "Don't think like that Leo! look, I have seen how people treat you. And I agree. They DO ask too much from you. They ARE practically forcing you to forgive Raph. But I am NOT one of them! You are not a doll in the hands of everyone else. You are YOU. A brave, loving brother, who will do anything to protect his brothers. I say, do what your heart tells you in this situation with Raph. Cause, no matter what you choose, I will stand by your decision. And if no one else likes it then SCREW them! What was that saying that Sensei said before… 'You are who you choose to be. Not what others make you.'. Listen to that." She finished treating and tying Leo's wrist into a makeshift sling, and placed everything back in her bag. "Your wrist was dislocated slightly because of the amount of strength Raph put into his hold. Don't put any weight on it. Put ice on it for the next few weeks and i'll check on it again. I'll tell Donnie about it as well. He can help you a lot better than I ever could."

"Thanks April. This actually means a lot to me knowing that I could talk to somebody about this. And thank you for looking at my wrist." Leo thanked April. "If you would like, you could stay here for the night, seeming as you told your Aunt that you're 'spending the night' at a friends house." he offered.

"That would be awesome. Thanks." here, I'll help you with the blankets. I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." April told him.

"No need! There's another bedroom here. Come on." He gestured with his other hand.

The two walked to the second bedroom. It was a bit smaller than April's room (by like a few feet). It was a cute little room. It had a window, a twin sized bed with purple, and a little white nightstand. The walls were a white-purple and had gray carpeting.

"Oh this room is so cute!" She turned to him and gave him the biggest hug that she could give without hurting him. "Thank you."

Leo soon returned the hug best he could. "No, I should be thanking you. After all, without you, I would be sleeping on the streets, my wounds wouldn't have been treated as well as you treated them. So basically, right now, I would have been a mess." he joked with a smile.

"It's ok Leo. I can't just leave a friend out on their own in a time like this…" She let go. "Well, you should probably get some sleep."

"You too." he gave back.

"I will. I'm making sure that stopping back at the lair will be the first thing I do tomorrow." She smirked.

"But, don't you have school tomorrow?"

"No. Tomorrow is Saturday silly." she playfully punched his good arm.

"Heh, oh yeah. With everything that has happened, I forgot what day it was." he replied with a big smile.

She laughed. "Ok, goodnight goofball." With that, she closed her door.

"Night." he replied and went to bed as well.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 10:00am when April was getting ready to leave the next day. April made sure to let Leo sleep in this morning. She woke up a bit earlier than she like on Saturdays, but she only got up at 6:00 because she knew that Leo set the alarm clock in his room at around that time. She quietly entered the room and took the alarm clock. She looked at him. Leo was peacefully in his bed. April smiled. Honestly, she has never seen any of the guys sleep before and by the looks of Leo, they look adorable when they sleep. She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well. I'll be back later this afternoon."

She got up and left the room. As April entered the living room, she sighed and placed the clock on the table. She had already made some tea for him so he wouldn't have to. All he really has to do is just pour it into a cup.

The teen soon opened the window and climbed out.

(A/N: little short o.o)

April soon arrived at the lair to find that Donnie was in his lab, Mikey was in the kitchen, and Raph was plopped down on the bean bag chair in the pit. He didn't seem to be reading the comic that was in his hands. He looked way too distracted to read.

April sighed and walked up to him. "So, you hurt Leo once again." she started, startling Raph in the process. "And you think that would help your case for apologizing for hurting him? Not only did you hurt him, but you dislocated his wrist!"

He looked up at her in shock. "I.. WHAT?! I, I didn't mean to hurt him that badly! Or.. at all!" The hothead explained.

Right at that moment, Donnie came out of the lab. "What's going on out here? I can't think with all this racket out here!" Then he saw April. "Oh! Sorry April, didn't mean to yell at you!"

"Doesn't matter Don. Oh, I have to tell you something. Well Raph should have told you, but I guess didn't because he thought it didn't matter." her voice rough. "I checked up on Leo last night at about 11:00, and he told me about his wrist." she turned her head towards Raph when she said the last word, but then turned it back at Donnie. "I went over to his apartment right after he said this and I took a look at it…" she paused, unsure of how to continue the sentence. "His wrist is.. um.. dislocated because of Raph's actions from last night!"

The genius staggered back. "What?! Raph, how could you not tell me about that IMPORTANT detail LAST NIGHT?!" He shouted, then turned back to April. "April, I really need to see Leo now. You know a safe way to his place? I can't be seen in the daylight may I remind you." He asked.

"Yes. There is a manhole in the alley next to Leo's window." April replied.

"Good. Let me get my supplies for his wrist. I know you don't like the the sound of joints be put back in place, so I know you left it alone. Did he sleep in this morning?" Donnie asked as he rushed into his lab to grab his stuff.

"Yes he did. I made sure too. took the alarm clock from his room this morning. Thanks for doing this." She turned to Raph again. "I'll deal with YOU later." she threatened. Raph's eyes widened a bit. He had never seen April this made at one of them.

Donnie soon came out of his lab and ran for the entrance. "Let's go!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" She called after him. "Tell sensei where we went." April basically commanded the red clad brother. The Redhead soon ran out of the lair to catch up with Donnie.

Leo was already up by this time and was taking a sip of the tea that April made for him and made a mental note to thank April for it later. He also made another mental not to also thank her for letting him sleep in. The turtle was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something from the fire escape. Leo was soon in ninja stealth mode. He didn't need anyone knowing he was here. Especially since he can't defend himself at the moment. He hid behind the counter, then noticed at the window was not a strange person, but was April and… Donnie? 'What the shell is he doing here?' he thought as he left his hiding place and walked over to the window.

April opened the window. "Hey Leo, sleep well?" the teen asked as she and Donnie climbed into the apartment.

"Uh, yea I did actually." he replied then turned to his second youngest brother. "What brings you here Don?"

"Well, April told me about you wrist and I had to come over to see it myself. Come on, let's go sit down so I can take a better look at it." Donnie gestured to the counter in the kitchen area. The brothers walked over to the counter and sat down on the wooden stools. Donnie carefully took out Leo's arm from the sling and scanned over the wrist.

"Now Leo, this will hurt, ok? But, if I don't do this, then your wrist will heal wrong." Donnie explained. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah, Donnie. I'm ready." Leo answered closing his eyes while preparing himself.

"Ok, one… two… three!" with a loud pop, Leo's wrist was back in place, and by the look on Leo's face…. it hurt like shell. Donnie wrapped Leo's wrist and put it back in the sling, then got up. "I'm going to give you some painkillers to numb the pain for a while. At this rate it will take about a week or two to heal. I believe April told what to do last night correct?"

Leo nodded. Donnie didn't give him the painkillers yet, so he couldn't talk because of the intense pain that was going up his arm and through his body.

"Good. Now, take this. The painkillers will kick in a few minutes after intake." Donnie handed Leo the pills and a glass of water.

Leo took the pills and swallowed them. It was a bit more difficult because he did it all with one arm, but he got them down. "Thanks Don…" Leo managed to squeeze out.

"No problem bro. I'm always here for ya. So, if theres anything else I could do for you, just let me know, otherwise, I'm gonna get going." Donnie replied packing up his stuff.

"Well.. could you maybe, grab Mikey? I miss hanging out with you guys and feel like we need to catch up. Well, that, and Mikey looked like he needed me last night. Sorry that I never talked to you guys…" the oldest lowered his head.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Mike really misses you and would love it if he hung out with you today. He has been in the kitchen most of the time now. And, it's ok. Raph needed to talk to you. You didn't know this was going to happen and I saw that it wasn't just Mikey and I who wanted to hangout." Donnie gave Leo's good arm a reassuring rub. "I'll be back with Mikey in a bit. See ya bro."

"See ya. Oh, and whatever you do, don't tell Raph your coming over here." Leo suggested. Donnie understood why he didn't want to see Raph, so he gave him a curt nod and left the apartment.

Then it was just April and Leo. April walked over to Leo and gave him a hug. "I'm going to pack my things now and go. I'm meeting Irma at the movies. You ok being alone for a bit before Donnie get back with Mikey? Cause if not I can jus-" before she could finish her sentence, Leo covered her mouth with two fingers.

"I'll be fine. You just go have fun with Irma. If I need anything, I will just call or text you. Ok?" Leo asked.

She nodded.

"Good." He took his fingers off her lips. April broke the hug and went to grab her bag.

"Remember, Call me or Donnie if you need anything." she reminded him as she walked over to the window, phone in hand. "That means, you don't just go off and do it yourself. You might hurt yourself. Ok? I'll have my phone on me and so will Donnie. Don't think we're too busy to answer or help yo-" once again she finds his fingers on her lips.

"I got it April," he said giving a reassuring smile. He chuckled. "I got it. Now just go have fun at the movies. I promise on my honor that I won't do anything on my own that mine hurt my person."

April grabbed his hand and took his hand away from her face and laughed. "Good. See you later Leo."

Leo simply waved and said goodbye. and left towards the couch. April opened the window at this time and left the apartment as well.

Now, Leo was alone. It was quiet. For now. Leo took this as an opportunity and laid down on the couch and soon fell asleep.

As Donnie promised, he came back to Leo's apartment with Mikey later that evening. It took a little longer than expected because Raph wouldn't stop asking questions about Leo, and why Donnie needed Mikey to come with him out of the lair when he just got back. Raph sure doesn't like being ignored. That's for sure.

So now, the youngest brothers were scaling up the fire escape to Leo's window. When they got there, Donnie knocked on the window.

No response.

Donnie tried again, but being a little harder when he knocked on the window.

Again. No response.

Puzzled, Donnie climbed in. Mikey soon followed his big brother and climbed in the window. The two looked around the apartment until they found their oldest brother, asleep on the couch. Mikey smiled and hopped towards Leo. When he got close to Leo, he tried his best to wrap his sleeping brother into a hug. The hug didn't go as planned, instead, Leo nearly jumped out of his skin by the sudden grasping.

"MIKE!" Leo screamed. "Don't DO that!"

"Sorry bro, just wanted to give you a hug… I didn't mean to scare you." Mikey apologized as he sat next to Leo on the couch.

"It's ok Mikey.." Leo relaxed in his now upright position. "How long have you guys been here?"

"We just got here. I guess somebody was a little too impatient to leave you alone for a bit." Donnie joked. "But I guess since your now up we could hang out."

"Yeah! Leo, we really miss you at home! It's too quiet around there, and I don't like the silence!" Mikey Exclaimed. "You gotta come home soon. Just because Raph sent you away, doesn't mean we ALL have to suffer!"

"Mike…" Leo started but then Donnie cut him off.

"Mikey, Leo needs time away from Raph. And now that we know where Leo is staying, we can visit him every once in a while without Raph. Right Leo?" Donnie asked as he sat down in a chair across from Leo and Mikey.

"Of course! You guys are all welcome here anytime you wish." Leo answered his second youngest brother.

"See?"

"Ok.. But I'm still coming over every day!" Mikey decided. The other two laughed at Mikey's determination with his sentence. "So, how has living on your own been?"

"Pretty different that's for sure. It was a little strange living in an abandon place like this ALONE, but I got used to it. It's really nice come to think of it. It's quiet, peaceful. But not as great as back in the lair. I still train and go out for patrol. I just haven't been able to do that for the past two days. It's fine though." Leo explained.

"Sounds kind of boring if you ask me." Mikey mumbled.

Leo laughed. "Yeah Mikey. I would be pretty boring for you. I'm actually quite content with the way things have been around here."

"heh, whatever."Mikey smirked.

"So I know that Mikey has been keeping himself entertained in the kitchen, what about the rest of you. What has everyone been doing since I left?" Leo questioned.

The room was silent for a moment, then Donnie answered. "Well I have been in my lab most of the time trying to make new inventions. I guess I have been locking myself in there more often. The only times when I come out are when I go to the bathroom. I bring food in there for when I'm hungry, and sometimes I fall asleep at my desk." Donnie paused to think. "Raph has been sitting in the main area on that bean bag chair. He says he's reading, but whenever I come out, He looks way too distracted to read the comic that's in his hands. He's probably trying to think of a way to get you back home without you 'hating' him." another pause. "As for sensei… He hasn't changed. He acts like you never left. Like life is normal, but deep down I can see that this is hard for him. He just doesn't like the fact that one of his sons drove away another. But every time I ask him about it, he just ignores me." Donnie stopped to collect his thoughts before continuing. But was cut off.

"So… sensei acts like life is normal when I'm not around? Like nothing happened?" That hurt him. Knowing the truth about how their sensei was acting. That life didn't change because he wasn't there. "Do… Do you think that he really does think that life would go on if I disappeared?" That was a dangerous question and there was only one way to answer it.

Both Donnie and Mikey stared at Leo in shock. "What? No! He misses you a lot! He is just dealing with it his own me on that Leo. Life has been WAY different since you left." Donnie Blurted out.

"I bet. I just don't know anymore. I have had this talk with April, but I just don't know if I could live with having a brother who can't control his own anger. His anger always get us hurt. I don't know how you guys live with it. I know I can't. Well, not anymore anyway." The oldest lowered his head. He then was caught off guard, when he suddenly got a hug from both his youngest brothers.

"We can live through it because we know you're there for us Leo." The both said comfortingly. That did it. He couldn't hold them back any longer. Leo let the tears flow.

"T-thanks guys… This… means a lot coming from you guys." Leo stammered.

"No problem Leo!" Mikey said with a smile on his face. "Now, we should do something fun!" Mikey broke the hug and sat back on the couch. "How 'bout it?"

Leo wiped his face. "Alright! What do you have in mind?"

"Yeah." Donnie agreed

"We should watch a movie! Is there an movies here bro?" Mikey asked.

"Um… There should be in the drawer underneath the TV. There's a few of them, and I actually haven't heard of half of them." Leo answered with a smirk.

"OK!" Mikey bounced over to the drawer and started going through the movies. "Wow, your right! I haven't heard of some of these either. And I LOVE movies." The two older brothers laughed at Mike's remark. "Oh heres one I know you guys know." He lifted the movie up to show his brothers. "The first Harry Potter movie!" He looked back at the TV. "Donnieeeee… How do you work this thing?"

Don sighed with a smile on his face. "You know. One day when your putting a movie, I will be too busy to help you with this stuff." he joked.

Leo silently laughed at this display in front of him. It turned from a simple movie night, to a 'Don how u do dis?' night. It was going to be a while, so he leaned back in the couch and rested his head on the top of the couch. Leo slightly shook his head before closing his eyes.

It had been about ten minutes before Mikey finally got what Donnie was saying about the DVD player, and Don sat back down on the chair, looking exhausted from the lesson he had given. Mikey had ran off the the kitchen to see if there was any popcorn for the movie.

Donnie looked back at Leo, who was still in the same position he was in ten minutes ago. He wondered if Leo fell asleep like that. So, he got up and sat next to Leo.

"Hey, you know Mikey's going to flip is you fall asleep before the movie right?" Donnie joked, half expecting to not get an answer.

"Yeah, I know Donnie, just resting my eyes. Believe me, I don't want a Mike 'flip out'. I have had enough of those in my lifetime." Leo replied. Sitting back up 'Ow.. Maybe sitting like that for ten minutes wasn't such a good idea...' he thought bringing his other hand up to his neck to rub it.

"Oh, I think everyone has had enough of those." The brothers laughed. Then he noticed Leo's action. "You ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. My neck is just sore from sitting like that for a while.." He said.

Right at that time, Mikey sprung out in front of them with a big bowl of popcorn. "I found some! Now, let's start this movie!" he said as he sat down at Leo's feet and pressed play.

Together, the brothers watched the movie, which none of them lasted very long into the movie. The soon all fell asleep in a little bunch. Donnie fell asleep with his head on Leo's shoulders, Mikey fell asleep between Leo's legs on the floor, and Leo rested his head on top of Donnie's. The three brothers stayed like that till the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Raph was sitting in the pit in their living room awaiting Mikey and Donnie's return. But, it had been about 5 hours since they had left and a certain red-clad brother was starting to get worried about them. Though, he would never show it. But now, he has finally decided to get up and look for them, just incase if they had gotten themselves in trouble and didn't have enough time to hit the emergency button on their tPhones.

He ran through the sewers 'till he found that ladder they usually used to climb out. Soon he was running along the rooftops tracking his little brother's tPhones with the tracking device Donnie had installed and showed him how to use. Only, as he was running along he began to realize that he was running to Leo's apartment. And, he was right. The tracker did lead him to Leo's apartment. He frowned. He should have known that his brothers would have gone to visit the oldest that HE drove away. Without making a sound he climbed to the fire escape next to Leo's window and looked in. What he saw inside made him regret EVERYTHING that he had done to Leo up to this point. There, Laying on the couch (or in Mike's case next to the couch) was his three brothers. Sleeping soundly together. He sighed. What mess had he made and couldn't get out of? He looked down and took out a piece of paper and a pencil out of his belt (the reason he had that on hand is still unknown to the writer) and wrote a letter to Leo.

After he finished it, he folded it in half and as quiet as he could, he climbed into the apartment and walked into Leo's room and placed the note on Leo's bed. He looked at it for a moment then left the apartment without a sound.

Donnie was the first to awaken from the turtle pile and looked at his phone to see what time it was. 8:55pm. He sighed. Time to head back. He got up from his seat and kneeled down to Mikey and shook him to waken him.

"Five more minutes bro.." he groaned as he lazily swatted Donnie's hand away.

"You can continue sleeping later Mikey. Right now we gotta get back home. Sensei and Raph might be worried if don't get home now." Donnie explained. Then Donnie got up and shook Leo as well. "Bro. Mike and I gotta get going."

Leo stirred then opened his eyes ever so slightly. "Alright. Tell Sessei I said hi…" he slurred. Clearly still mostly asleep.

Donnie patted Leo's shoulder. "will do Leo. Now go back to sleep. We will talk in the morning. Come on Mikey. Bye Bro. See ya later."

"Bye guys.." Leo managed before falling asleep once more.

It was about 11pm when Leo got up from his nap. He looked at the clock and sighed. 'Jeez. Looks like I'm not going to bed anytime soon.' He was wide awake Oh well. He looked around. "Where did Don and Mike go?" he asked out loud. Then he remembered. "Ah yes. They went home a while ago… I must have been tired." He got up and stretched (as much as he could without hurting his wrist) and walked down to the bathroom to take a shower. As he walked past his room he noticed that there was something on his bed.

"..." he stood and looked at the thing realizing that it was a piece of paper. But he never had paper in there.. He moved in to investigate. He sat on his bed and picked up the paper and noticed that there was writing on the paper. He opened the note and began reading.

Leo. Hey bro. It's Raph. I know I'm not good with words as you could see. I hurt you twice! Anyway, It would be nice if you could meet me on the rooftop that we fought on and started this mess and give me another chance, a real chance, to make things right and apologize to you the right way. If not then I understand. Honestly I would never forgive myself. Meet me at 12am on that rooftop to make things right. Please come. I feel bad for all this crud. Heck, I don't even know why I wrote you this note than just text you this. I guess I just wanted it to look less crappy and actually look like a give a rip. And I do. So. Yeah. Raph

Leo smirked at the last part. Raph didn't seem very confident with his parting words. And tonight, he made up his mind. He was going to make up with Raph and let this be in the past. After he decided that he walked out to the kitchen to get water. He put the note on the counter and got the water. 'well, that shower is going to wait' he thought sarcastically.

Little did he know that Karai (this takes place before she was mutated and realized that Splinter is her father) and a small army of Foot bots were on the rooftop next to Leo's apartment. Karai had a pair of binoculars and read the note that was on the countertop.

"Looks like we're going to have a little fun." she said with an evil grin and jumped off with the bots behind her


	7. Chapter 7

I know that this is a little early! But thanks to a little spare time, I finally finished the next chapter ahead of time. I hope you all enjoy it!

Her footbots stood ready with their weapons unsheathed and awaiting her command. Karai stood in their midst with her katana in hand, scanning every square inch of the area like a vigilant vulture in wait for her prey to wander straight into her grasp. Starting to get frustrated, she turned to her captive, who was on his knees before her with his arms and legs bound. A nasty gash trailed down the right side of his face, blood dripping down his arm and onto the the cold concrete. He didn't look at her. He just stared at the ground to hide the broken look in his eyes, his hands clenched into fists.

"Where is he?" When he didn't answer, her katana was raised to his throat and his face was revealed. "Where. Is. Leonardo?" she spat, her voice full of venom.

"Your wasting your time Karai! He's not coming! What do you even need me for?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" She hissed. "You very well know the reason. For revenge. Your Master ruined my family and he will pay the price! Once Leonardo sees that I have you, he will have no choice but to summon him. If Leonardo's not here by the set time, then I have no reason to keep you alive." She smirked, then turned to her soldiers. "Tighten the ropes. Keep a close on him and don't let him escape. We need him alive! And keep a knife at his neck. Not pointed at him. On him!"

Slowly, she removed her katana and the footbots blindly obeyed. She sent him a glare that made his eyes narrow with fury and wrestle the ropes harder. Whatever he tried, his attempts proved futile. With every struggle of the ropes, he felt the knife draw closer to his skin. He hung his head in defeat, fighting with all of his strength to hold back the tears welling up. All he could think about was how much he hated himself and his own anger! But, he welcomed Karai's wrath as the punishment for his actions. As his father once told him, "You will reap what you sow." His sacrifice would satisfy the penalty. 'Leo won't come!' he screamed in his head, 'He won't! Anyway why should he after what I've done? He's never going to forgive me...'

A large tall figure bounded over the pizza parlor and then onto the next building. He had taken this route before so many other times with his brothers, but tonight it was just him. Him and Raph. A window finally open to set things right with him.

Leo dashed towards the rooftops at a full sprint, leaping from ledge to ledge with ease. Like every action, every move, every thought was trained on meeting his younger brother on the rooftop. Even when he felt raindrops on his skin, neither his mind nor his body wavered from the course he had chosen. His wrist had mostly healed from his last encounter with Raph when he tried to apologize for his actions, but he shook off any grudge or blame that he ever held for his brother out of his mind. The rain began to fall more heavily as he drew closer to the meeting place.

Right as his feet touched the edge of the roof, he froze as still as a statue as cold feeling crept down his spine. His sharp blue eyes darted over the area suspiciously, slipping silently into the shadow of a air-conditioning unit. He sensed a presence! And not his brother's!

He slowly reached over his shoulder for the handle of his katana. For at least five minutes, he remained camouflaged by the shadows and listening intently for any sound at all. With a flash in his blade and a shower of sparks, he struck down a footbot. Whirling round, he cut two more down with easy blows, slicing their metal bodies in half. More came and surrounded him. His mind was working like a machine, the way that Donnie did when they sparred. Examining the situation for every possible weak point and outcome to his attacks. He then turned his attention to the pair of eyes glaring down at him and landing gracefully onto the pavement before him.

"Hello Leonardo." she sneered.

"You really know how to make a guy feel welcome, Karai." He said smiling, playing along with her.

She frowned. "I do. Don't wear it out."

"I'll be brief. Why don't you state your business and then we can all go home?"

She gave a short laugh. "I can see your sense of humor hasn't changed at all. It really isn't that personal with you Leo. I already have what I need." More foot appeared, more than he could fight off on his own. "And your no going anywhere."

"Oh really?" Leo stood in his fighting stance, ready with both katanas unsheathed. "Says who?"

Karai then gave him a cruel smile that made him cringe, clenching his katana tighter. "Bring him." She motioned to two of the bots as they disappeared, and returned hauling a captive.

In the blink of an eye, Leo's confidence and spirit faded. The life in his dark, ocean eyes was now gone! Leo, their fearless leader, their brave protector, and their motivation to fight. That light in his eyes, the fire that always burned bright with courage and fearlessness was snuffed out. For the one time in his life, he was truly afraid! The sound of his katana clattering to the concrete echoed.

Through the thickness of the pouring rain, he stared at the captive's face.

"Raph!"

(Short Time Skip)

"Karai! Don't do this!" Leo gritted his teeth, anger rising into his cheeks and his vision blurry with hot tears and rain drops. A footbot army surrounded him, blocking off any means of escape. His younger brother slid onto his knees before her, quietly growling under his breath.

Her smirk vanished and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Must we go through this again!? You Rat Master killed my mother! You ruined my family!" With that, she brought her katana to his brother's throat. Suppressing a scream, Leo stared into the eyes of his battered red-clad brother, trying not to let fear cloud his thinking. His eyes searched for something he could use. His other katana was in its holster, but if he grabbed it, legions of footbots would be on him and Karai would sink her knife into Raph's neck before he thought twice. Then he caught sight of his fallen blade lying in the puddle just a few feet away from his reach. But also a dangerous move. He was trapped! Karai seemed to notice and followed his gaze."I wouldn't play that card Leo," she warned and looked to her minions. "Unless of course you what them to pry you out of your shell. Bit. By. Bit." While she spoke he slowly reached towards the outer pocket of his belt where his T-phone was.

"What do you hope to accomplish by doing this Karai?" He fingers edged closer, praying that Karai didn't notice. "What will any of this solve? What of your honor?" While he spoke, Raph grunted and tapped his head on the hand that held her katana. Leo gave a small nod.

"Honor?!"she growled viciously, "How dare you speak of honor! Only when you lie broken at my feet will me and my father finally have our revenge! Your other brothers will follow soon after!" "Shredder has deceived you Karai! Splinter would never hurt your mother."

"Your lying!"

The anger flashing in her eyes immediately changing to white fury. A single drop of blood glistened on his brother's skin and began to trickle down his neck, followed by a small painful cry. Leo winced at the sight, his finger on the panic button.

"Tick tock Leo. We haven't got all night. What's it going to be?"

Leo barely made a move, looking around at the army of foot, ready to de-shell him at any second, and mapping out any possibilities based on his observations like a computer. When he didn't respond, they drew ever closer, leaving him bereft of any other options. Except one.

"Your wrong Karai." he said cooly, fingering a cool metal knife from his wrist straps, carefully turning it so his fingers pinched the peak of the blade. Raph exchanged glances with him.

Right as Karai opened her mouth, the knife connected, embedded deep in her hand, her katana clattering to the concrete beside Raph as she cried out in pain. As her body crippled to the ground, Leo darted forward and snatched his stray sword, slashing his brother's bindings and blades up around him in a defensive position around him. Raph manages to get on his feet, all blades blazing. He stared daggers at the figure clutching her wounded hand with the point of his sword at her throat, his eyes white with defiance and determination, but their was no anger in them. Only pity for her. Despite her savage acts against his families, he would not strike her.

Before he could act, a stab of pain pierced his shoulder as a blade sunk into his skin. He cried out and fell beside Raph, trying so hard to force himself back onto his feet. Karai cackled at her prey, and gave the command.

The red-masked turtle woven through the intertwining buildings, trying to lose the black ninjas that pursued him in its twists and turns while carrying the broken body of his older brother on his shoulders. The cut on his neck ached, as well as the other dark bruises and cuts that decorated his arms, legs, plastron, and face. As his brother fell in front of him, he could think of no other option for them both to get out alive. Except run! Running like the very anger burning brightly in him and the fear of losing one of his brothers threatened to engulf him.

But as far as he ran, he could not go far enough escape his pursuers. Soon enough, even his strength would burn out and they would be at the mercy of the Foot. He didn't dare look into his brother's face, for fear that the sight would remind him off his guilt and stop him in his tracks. His legs stung like fire as he leapt to the next landing, suppressing a groan when his feet connected with the concrete, dragging his poor brother along with him.

A voice in his head kept echoing through his mind. _"This is you fault Raphael! You drove him away from home! You pushed him away from the family! It's all your fault!_ With every jump, the voice seemed to grow louder. When it did, he practically screamed for it to go away!

Tears stung his eyes. "Yes! It's my fault!" he hollered to himself. His brother stirred at his voice.

"R-Raph..." Leo muttered quietly, followed by a violent cough.

"Hang in there bro. Just hang in there," he whispered.

His fury was soon replaced by adrenaline, coursing through very part of his body. Ever muscle was chanting _Run! Run! Run!_ He sprinted to the next building and onto the next. _"Yes, it is my fault that this happened!"_ He yelled in his head. _" I'm not Leo! And I never will be! But there is a chance to make up for my foolishness. What happened happened. Right now, my brothers are counting on me! All that matters is getting my brother home alive!"_

Taking in a deep breathe, he picked up speed and the footbots grew smaller and smaller. Catching a brief glimpse behind him, he saw no one there and let out a sigh of relief.

Inside the sewers, he limped through the turnstiles, only to be swarmed by the rest of his family. Donatello and Master Splinter carried Leo to the lab, rushing to get medical supplies. Right after Leo was removed from his back, his legs gave way, only to be caught by his baby blue-eyed little brother and helped to the couch. He was too tired to talk or answer questions. And excepted any bandages and medics given to him, too exhausted to refuse.

Despite his protesting, Mikey insisted that he let Splinter and Donnie help Leo for the time being. He helped Raph to his room, and right before he closed the door, he whispered. "Welcome home bro."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I'm am so sorry for taking so long to update, but homework has started piling up and I've had not as much time to work on my stories. It's a little short I'll admit, but this is the last chapter of Too Little Too Late! Thank you all so much for reading this story and I'm sorry I have to end it so soon. I hope you all enjoy it!

Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, his deep green skin darkened by the black bruises. The anger that festered and boiled inside of him that he restrained during his desperate retreat from the Foot he wanted to unleash on the practice dummies. Every time he closed his eyes, the sight of his big brother falling in front of him and Karai's devious smirk flooded back into his head, making it impossible to sleep. With a great huff, he threw off the covers and staggered on his uneasy legs towards the door. He stopped abruptly at the sound of quiet, uneven footsteps approaching his room. As quietly as possible, he slipped the covers over himself again and pretended to be asleep, one eye open to see who it was. A tall silhouette limped stealthily past his room, followed by an almost inaudible whimper with every step. After they passed, he got out of bed again and peeked outside the door to watch the figure plodding along towards the pit. As he drew closer, the dim light revealed green skin covered with black and blue bruises, bandages all over his arms and shoulder, and a pair of sharp eyes, red rimmed like he'd been crying. On the steps, a hard crack resounded back toward's Raph's hiding place, making him wince. Leo moaned painfully, but it didn't distract him from his goal to reach the next room. Whimpering softly all the way, he slipped into the entrance to the dojo.

Raph didn't move. He had deep concern for his older brother, but he had learned that when Leo snuck into the dojo in this particular manner, it usually meant that he wanted to be left alone to think things through. Normally, this was his way of dealing with hard feelings. Training was his escape from the troubles that surrounded him. He thought of turning back to the bedrooms and going back to sleep again, leaving Leo to his thoughts. But he hesitated. In his current state of health, he was in no shape to practice katas. Training would not be helpful, and perhaps make him even worse than he already was. His guilt crept back into his head. Leo wouldn't even be in this way, had he no let his anger control him and drove him away. This whole mess would never have been started if it wasn't for him. The thoughts swarming his mind seemed to make anger seep into his chest, clenching his fists and considering the option of taking it out on the punching bags. But truth was he really didn't want to be there at all, punching away at a sack. More than anything else, he wanted to be with his injured brother, watching over him as he had always done. Protecting him. The sight of his blue masked brother smiling at him sounded so inviting, but he believed that he had lost that right. After he hurt him twice! Then his guilt threatened to engulf again, tears rising into his eyes, but he forced them back. Leo wouldn't have to see him. At least keeping an eye wouldn't hurt.

Hidden by the shadows, he vigilantly watched his brother. A beam of bright moonlight shown from the grate in the center of the ceiling, lighting up every inch of the room and could see him perfectly as he practiced his form, corrected every little mistake til' he got it right. Even though he was wounded, his skills were on point and he completed the movements perfectly.

Leo stood in an attack stance against the practice dummy. Mid-stride, his body cringed and he cried out! The action was blur in Raph's eyes as his brother's legs buckled under him! Leo's saw the floor coming closer to his face, bracing himself for the impact! But it never came. His face never touched the floor. With no thought of how he did it, Raph's arms cushioned Leo's fall.

"What the heck were you doing man?!" Raph snapped a little more harsh than he meant to and gently hoisting him back onto his feet.

"Midnight training session?" Leo answered weakly. "And what are you doing? You had a worse beating than I did."

Raph ignored his question. "Leo, about three hours ago ya got stabbed with a sword! And ya think you're in perfect condition to practice Randori?"

Leo didn't answer, sitting down on the floor and he felt bad. He sat facing Leo's back, but lumps formed in his throat and he couldn't think of anything to say.

After he sat in silence for several minutes, he took a deep breathe. "Listen Leo. I know ya must have mixed feelins about seein me. But I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry!" He glanced at the scar from where his sai cut Leo's shoulder, a stray tear rolled down his cheek. "About what happened that night on the roof, it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. I was the one who didn't listen to your orders. I don't deserve to ask you to stay, and I won't stop you if you don't. Even if you decide to leave the city, I won't try to take that right from you." The tears that he had been fighting back coursed sluggishly down his cheeks. "I just want you to know that you're always welcome here. And I...I love you big brother." He sniffed and angrily wiped away any signs of tears. Before he could turn to leave, a hand shot out and jerked him into a warm embrace! Pushing aside his guilt and after recovering from the utter shock of what had happened, he threw his arms around his oldest sibling, clutching him so tightly as if he would slip away if he let go! His tears pooled from his eyes and dripped onto Leo's shell. Raph also felt tears on his shell as he sobbed hysterically into his brother's shoulder.

"H-how could you forgive me so easily?" he choked out.

"I forgave you a long time ago." Leo said shakily, stroking Raph's shell in comforting way,"I was mostly angry with myself, and I took it out on you when I refused to come home." He pulled away just far enough to look his younger brother in the eyes. "But I'm home now. And I'll never leave again."

Raph smiled and reached into the pocket on his belt. "Here. I hope you'll accept this," and he held out the necklace he had given to Leo so long ago when they were kids. Leo took it, rubbing his thumb over the yin and yang symbol on its front. He smiled at his younger brother and once again, pulled his brother into a hug which Raph gratefully accepted. He felt satisfied to feel the warm of his beloved brother beside him again. Any other words that he had just faded away.

"I love you little brother."

"Love you too, Fearless."


End file.
